


The Chosen One

by dhazellouise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rey is the new chosen one, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, TLJ Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: “When darkness rises once more, there will be light to meet it…A new chosen one shall be born to bring balance to the force...a girl conceived by the midi-chlorians.”.(An AU wherein Rey is the new chosen one and she was conceived through the midi-chlorians.)





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> another idea that I couldn't shake...I just watch the Last Jedi and I'm shooketh by the amount of Reylo moments nyahaha...

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

_The boy is ten years old when he first meets the monster in his nightmares._

_“I can sense the rising darkness in you, boy…What is your name?”_

_“My name is Ben…Ben Solo.”_

_"Ben?...a name unfit for a child who is strong in the force. No, the name Ben will not do...Perhaps a new name is in order...A name that will strike terror into the hearts of your enemy, a name many shall know to fear...I shall call you **Kylo Ren..**."_

.

.

**_“When darkness rises once more, there will be light to meet it…A new chosen one shall be born to bring balance to the force...a girl conceived by the midi-chlorians.”_ **

.

.

The woman is four months pregnant when her new junkie boyfriend finally asks her the question.

_“Who’s the father?”_

_“I don’t know who…its strange…but I haven’t been with a man for the past months. Yet I’m with child…”_

_“Then, get rid of it.”_

_“No, I won't...I’ve got the feeling that this child will be special.”_

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
